Threatening Beauty
by Deidara9898
Summary: {{TRIGGER WARNING. TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDAL IDEATIONS, MENTAL ILLNESSES, POSSIBLE GORE, MENTAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE AND RAPE.}} Lucifer West, interesting name, perfect for a girl with a very interesting life. However, things get even more interesting when six not so sadistic vampires are thrown into her every day, college girl life.
1. Chapter 1

_ Hi guys. So being the smart person that I am, I decided to write yet another Diabolik Lovers fanfiction. However, this one is a little different. In this story, you get to meet Lucifer West and you'll be able to join her in her life of living with six not so sadistic vampires. Notice my little switch up there? They are not sadistic in this story, at least, not as sadistic. They may be a little out of character in this story but that's the entire point._

_ This is a dimension and time travel fanfiction but it is not my OC that is traveling. Instead, it will be the vampires that we love oh-so-much._

_ I apologize in advance for any mistakes._

_ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND ORIGINAL PLOT.**_

_** ANOTHER VERY VERY BIG DISCLAIMER: THIS IS RATED MATURE BECAUSE OF SUICIDAL IDEATIONS, MENTAL ILLNESSES, POSSIBLE GORE, MENTAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE AND RAPE. THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING. IF YOU CANNOT READ THIS, DO NOT FORCE YOURSELF TO.**_

_ Please enjoy. :)_

* * *

_Day three of the six month trip,_

_I've come to America to attend college. Luckily for me, my aunt lives around here so she allowed me to move in with her. Everything was going great for the first week. And then her work decided to call her off on a business trip. At first, I understood. She told me that she was going to be taking a trip for a while and I thought, 'Oh, a month business trip'. And then she told me that she doesn't know how long it's going to take! So, I decided that she was going to be gone for six months. Unfortunately for me, my words seem to be cursed and that came true. She's going to be gone for six months._

_Honestly, who leaves a 19 year old college student on their own for six months? She did tell me that I could've just moved into the college dorm but I don't want to deal with college boys and girls and all of their drama. That's too much for me to deal with. As it is, I have to go look for a job so that my aunts not wasting her money on food for me all the time. As it is-_

Lucifer looked up from her book to the sound of her door bell. She sighed softly, placing her pen down on her book. Speaking of food, she thought to herself as she grabbed the five dollar bill from her desk. She hurried out of her room and downstairs, going to her door. She pulled it open and peeked out. Standing at her door was a tall young boy. He had shortest light gray hair and was wearing his pizza delivery uniform. He was cute in Lucifer's opinion. The boy gave her a nervous smile and held out her pizza, "5 dollars please!"

Lucifer handed the boy the fiver and took her pizza. "Thank you."

The boy hurried off back to his bike and Lucifer watched. It was strange to her, she had been seeing this boy for the past week and a half now and she hadn't learned his name. It's the same boy every time. Lucifer hummed to herself and closed the door before going back up to her room. It's nothing she wanted to constantly eat but she was grateful that her aunt had at least left enough for her to keep getting it. She could just go get some groceries but that requires her to actually go outside.

She plopped down at her desk, placing the warm box of pizza beside her book off to the side. Just as she had picked up her pen to begin writing, her phone went off. Lucifer sighed and picked up her phone, answering it, "Hello?"

"Hey Lucy, look I know that I have been asking for a lot of favors recently but I really need this!" The moment that Lucifer heard the voice on the other side of the line, she sighed softly.

"Damon, I can't keep doing all of your homework for you while you go out partying," she replied. Damon groaned on through the phone.

"Please Lucy! I promise that this is the last time," he begged. Lucifer chuckled softly.

"Damon I said-

"Thank you, you're the best!" Before Lucifer could say any more, Damon hung up the phone. Lucifer sighed and tossed her phone onto the desk behind the pizza box. She'd known Damon since the 10th grade and he decided to go to the same college as her to take up music and theater as well.

"This cunt," she muttered, picking up a slice of pizza. She chowed on her pizza as she continued to write in her book. She started writing it when her aunt left. It made her feel like she had someone to talk to but she knew that it was only her talking to herself.

Halfway through eating her pizza, Lucifer noticed that she had forgotten to take out the trash. She sighed, turned on her room light and went back downstairs, going to the backdoor. She pulled on a pair of slippers that sat by the door and grabbed the trash bag, tossing it into the bin for the garbage collectors to grab the next day. She heaved it into the bin and took a deep breath. She hated being so short. It made taking out the trash seem like her trying to load a truck with furniture. She closed the bin and turned around, looking up at her bedroom window. Her window was dark and her curtains were wide open. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the window. She could've sworn she turned on her bedroom light.

Lucifer hummed softly and quickly went up to her room. Shu shrugged it off and just went back up to her room. She pushed open the door and turned on the light, plopping down at her desk. She picked up her phone and a slice of pizza. She tilted back in her chair, taking a bit of the pizza and began scrolling through Instagram. She'd occasionally chuckle at a picture and she finished three more pizza slices.

"Is she blind or something?"

"Obviously not, she's using her phone."

Lucifer stopped rocking her chair back and forth and froze. Her chair stopped while it was still tilted off the ground and she held the pizza in her mouth. Please tell me that I am just hearing things. No; that wouldn't be any better either. Okay, just look up on the count of three. One, two, three!

Lucifer looked up from her phone to the other side of her room at her bed. Well at least I'm not just hearing things, I'm seeing things too. She turned away from her bed and back to her phone, continuing to scroll and rock back and forth. If you just act like you didn't seem them, maybe they'll go away.

"She can't be serious."

Lucifer sighed and tossed the half a slice of pizza back into the box, bringing her chair back onto all fours. She stood up from her desk and turned on her heel, leaving the room. She calmly made her way downstairs before going to her front door. She pulled out her phone and dialed Damon's number, putting the phone to her ear. "Come on, come on, pick up Damon!" The phone continued to ring and it eventually went to voicemail. She tried three more times and eventually, he answered.

"Heyyyyyy Lucy," his words were slurred and she could already tell that he was drunk.

"Damon, Damon where are you?" She called. She could hear loud music in the background and a group of people were chanting 'Chug!' "Damon, I need you to get here now!"

"What why?" Damon asked but she knew that he wasn't thoroughly listening to her. "No, I'm on the phone!"

"Ugh, Damon-" Lucifer was cut off when her phone was suddenly snatched out of her hand. She gasped as she turned around; coming face to face with someone she had never seen before in her life. He had short white hair with pinkish tips and blood red eyes. He held her phone in his hand before squeezing it tightly, shattering it into multiple pieces. Lucifer watched as they fell to the ground. She then looked back up at the white haired guy. She didn't think twice before pulling her fist back and decking him across the face. He stumbled to the side and Lucifer turned on her heel, pulling open her front door. She didn't make it very fair when the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the house, the front door slamming. He tossed her back into the living room, having her land on her back. She winced as her back landed on the ground. "Fucking hell," she groaned as she sat up.

The white haired man narrowed his eyes at her but didn't move from in front of the door.

"You saw us but didn't say anything," another person said. Lucifer quickly stood and turned around, seeing another man in her home. This one had short raven colored hair and red eyes that were similar to the white haired guys'. He was also wearing rectangular glasses. "Why did you ignore us?"

Lucifer was breathing heavily, her heart practically pounding out of her chest. Whoever these people were, they were real. They could touch her and break things, actual things. Lucifer was well aware that she was having a panic attack. She quickly turned away from him and rushed up the stairs. The man wearing glasses sighed. "Honestly, how idiotic do these humans get?"

Lucifer went into her bathroom, closed the door and locked it. She went to the cabinet that sat above her sink and rummage through the bottles within the cabinet. Finally, she pulled out her bottle that contained her Lexapro. She quickly took a 10mg tablet and filled her hands with water, drinking it down. She took in a few deep breaths, trying to relax herself but it wasn't working all that well. She managed to calm her fast beating heart but she still was panicking. "What the fuck is going on?" She muttered to herself, turning around to the door. She yelped when she came face to face with a different man, this one with emerald listening eyes and gorgeous red hair. He was wearing a fedora and he had on the same jacket as the other two.

"Are you trying to hide from us?" He asked, taking a step forward. Lucifer pulled her fist back and swung for him but he grabbed her wrist with ease. He twisted it slightly, making her yelp in pain. The man chuckled softly at her. "Hm, you're actually rather cute. Ah~ and that look of fear on your face really is a turn on, Little Bitch." Lucifer's eyes widened very slightly at the obvious pervert in her home but her cheeks also lit up. She managed to yank her wrist out of his hold and slapped him across the face. She took this chance and rushed past him, unlocking the door and rushing out. She couldn't go downstairs so she went to her room. The only other rooms in the house were the two guest rooms and the kitchen, which was downstairs. She went into her room and slammed the door, locking it. She leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"Okay, think Lucifer. Think. Surely there has to be some way out of here," she whispered to herself.

"Lucifer... Interesting name." Lucifer opened her eyes and turned to her bed. Lying across it was a blonde haired man. He wore a similar jacket as the others. She figured this must've been some sort of uniform. Wait a minute. This fucker was in her bed! She cringed slightly. She wasn't sleeping there tonight, if she's even still alive. She raised an eyebrow at him, watching him for a moment. He had his eyes closed and he wasn't moving but he wasn't asleep either. She stood in silence for about 2-3 minutes.

"There's no chance of me escaping out the window is there?"

"No, but you're welcome to try," he answered, a small smirk cracking his lips. Lucifer glared at him. That's not happening. She needed to get someone else to this house somehow. She needed some way out of here but the white haired guy broke her phone. That's when she remembered that she had another way to contact someone. She went over to her desk slowly, watching the blonde on her bed. He was tall from what she could see, too tall for her liking. She carefully and quietly pulled out her laptop from her desk, opening it up. Tch, screw it. She pulled it open quickly and typed in her password. Immediately, her school messenger popped up. She had multiple messages to check, most of which she was avoiding. She ignored the messages and went to Damon's contact. She couldn't message him; he was drunk out of his mind. Just as she was about to click her only other close friends' contact, the screen went black. She saw a finger on the power button.

Lucifer quickly looked up to see the blonde standing beside her. How the hell did he get here so fucking quietly? She quickly took two steps back. She was right; he was tall as fuck. He stood possibly at 6'0, maybe 5'11 while she was only a mere 5'4. Her black eyes locked with his ocean blues. They were pretty, she would admit. All the guys in her house were so fucking hot, like anime hot. "I would've tried the window," he said in a low voice, that same smirk on his face. Lucifer was lucky she took her Lexapro, otherwise she would have fainted long time ago or died of a heart attack.

"Yeah well, I couldn't exactly get there with you lying on my bed," she snapped, glaring directly at him.

"I'm not there now, am I?"

"I'm not that stupid."

"You ran from my siblings thinking you would escape. I'd hold you in that category," the man replied.

_Ouch._

"Who the hell are you people and how the hell did you guys get in here?"

"That's exactly what we're wondering." Lucifer peeked behind the giant standing in front of her to see the other three she ran into standing beside her bed, along with two others. Just how many of these fuckers are there? "As for whom we are, we're all siblings, Sakamaki siblings. That is Shu, the eldest of us all. I am Reiji, the second eldest. Those three are the triplets, Ayato, Kanato and Laito."

_So the pervert has a name. _She analyzed Ayato and Kanato. Ayato's uniform was all over the place, she wondered if he even tried. He had the same piercing green eyes as Laito and the same red hair except his was shorter; whereas Kanato was the living definition of creepy. He had light purple hair that was also short and purple eyes as well. He was clutching a teddy bear in his arms and he had bags under his eyes. Someone's tired.

"And lastly, the one you punched, is Subaru, the youngest of us all," Reiji finished. Lucifer pursed her lips, turning to Subaru.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said softly, keeping herself a safe distance from Shu who decided to sit at her desk, getting comfortable. Ayato sat at the top of her bed while Laito sat at the bottom of the bed. Subaru, Kanato and Reiji stood around the bed.

"And you are?" Reiji asked, crossing his arms in front of his stomach.

"Lucifer West, now back to my original question, how the fuck did you get in here?"

"That, Ms. West, is exactly what we'd like to know."

* * *

**Sorry for the super long chapter but I wanted to be able to fit as much of a background in as I could while still have her meet the brothers in the first chapter. : P**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer stared at the group. For them to be siblings was weird. Only two of them looked a bit similar. "Who'd you call?" Subaru asked, sending her a glare. She shivered slightly under his stare.

"Uh, my friend. I doubt he'll show up, he's drunk out of his mind," she replied. Reiji pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Where exactly are we, Ms. West?" Reiji asked. Lucifer leaned against her door, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh, New York?" The siblings glanced between each other; except Shu. Shu had his eyes closed and Lucifer was pretty sure he had fallen asleep again. "Where were you before you were here?"

"Tokyo, Japan," Kanato answered. He had a creepy voice too. "Do you have any sweets?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the kid. They break into her house and then have the **audacity **to ask for food? But Lucifer had no idea what they were capable of. After all, it was six against one.

"Bottom drawer," she answered, pointing to the dresser that Subaru was leaning against. Whilst Kanato rooted through her sweets, Lucifer turned back to Reiji. "So, what exactly happened before you lot just _appeared _in my house?"

"Reiji was working on some sort of new experiment," Laito answered. Lucifer felt uncomfortable just being in the same room as him. After what he said in the bathroom, she didn't want to be anywhere near him ever again.

"What kind of experiment?" Lucifer asked, turning back to Reiji, her hair following suit.

"We don't remember," Reiji responded. Lucifer nodded her head slightly and turned back to Kanato. He had eaten a bunch of her mini chocolates and three of her Zebra Cakes. She saw him reaching for her Swiss Rolls.

"_You lay one fucking finger on those Swiss Rolls and you're a dead kid." _Kanato froze in his tracks, about to say something to her but decided not to. She was at least allowing him to eat her sweets. He was having Sugar withdrawal. She turned back to the other siblings. "Well, I'm not entirely sure how to help you lot. You can stay in the guests rooms for tonight until you find a place to stay."

"Where are your parents?" Shu asked, getting her attention. Lucifer turned to him to see his eyes were actually open. Maybe he wasn't asleep after all.

"Oh uh, my parents are back in England. This is my aunt's house but she's on a six month business trip," she said. Shu said nothing and just closed his eyes again. "There are two guest rooms. You can split into threes if you want. They each have their own separate bathrooms."

"We appreciate your hospitality, Ms. West," Reiji said. _At least he knows how to say thank you... In a way._

"Call me Lucifer," she said, giving them a friendly smile. _Maybe they weren't so bad after all. So what if they can teleport? That's just a.. Wait a minute. "_Just a quick question, how the hell did you _teleport _in here?"

"By doing exactly that," Laito answered, flashing her a grin. Her eyes spotted a rather sharp looking canine tooth. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You mean to tell me you all are vampires?" She asked, looking over the group.

"Exactly." Subaru said. Lucifer nodded her head.

"Great. Just great," she muttered, pushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes landed on the clock above her desk. It was 9:00 at night. She needed to get her work done, she had class tomorrow. "Well, goodnight." She opened the door and left the room, going back downstairs. The group stared at the door for a moment.

"That's a first," Laito muttered. "Never seen someone have such a '_positive' _reaction to us."

"Just give it a second," Reiji said. It was quiet for a moment before the sound of glass shattering could be heard downstairs. "There's your reaction." With that being said, Reiji left the room, heading to the only other two rooms down the hall that weren't the bathroom. The rest followed after him; except Shu.

Lucifer was downstairs, standing in front of the kitchen sink, staring down at the glass shards on the floor beside her feet. It finally hit her. There were not one, but _six, **six **__**vampires **_in her home. They were going to be sleeping in her home. How the hell is she going to explain that to her aunt or to Damon whenever he decides to pop by? Well, they were only staying for the night, right? So, surely they'll just disappear by morning. Kind of like a one night stand.

Lucifer snapped back into reality and looked to the shattered cup at her feet. She stepped carefully around the glass, careful not to step on any. She didn't need to start bleeding in a house with vampires. As quickly and quietly as she could, she cleaned up the glass. She tossed in the new garbage bag and got herself a new cup of water. She guzzled it down and left the cup in the sink. Hopefully no one decides to sneak into her room in the middle of the night. Well, then again, she couldn't go to sleep just yet. She had to finish her work. She made her way back up to her room and as she got upstairs, she could hear Ayato yelling with someone else, Kanato it sounded like. She wasn't sure if Laito was instigating the argument or trying to break it up. She sighed and went to the guest room where the commotion was coming from. Her eyes landed on Ayato shirtless, standing in the bathroom while Kanato stood outside the bathroom, still fully dressed. They hadn't noticed her yet. Tired of their yelling, she sighed before yelling over them,

_"Oi!" _They fell quiet and turned to her. "What the hell are you fighting about?"

"Ah, sorry about that Lucifer," Laito said, taking off his fedora and placing it on the dresser he was leaning against. "Kanato wants to get into the bathroom first because Ayato takes too long but Ayato says he doesn't take more than 15 minutes." Lucifer turned to Ayato and Kanato. She saw the tears in Kanato's eyes and the scowl on Ayato's face.

"Ayato, do whatever you need to do in _15 minutes. _I'll be back in 15 minutes and if you're not out, you sleep on the couch," Lucifer said. She turned on her heel and headed to the other guest room. _Honestly, screaming in **my **house? How rude can they get?_

Lucifer peeked into the other guest room to hear the shower water running while Subaru sat on the bed. _Someone's missing.__ "_You guys all good in here?" Subaru looked up at her.

"We're fine," he answered, looking away from her. She pursed her lips slightly and nodded.

"Alright, goodnight Subaru. Goodnight whoever's in the bathroom." She didn't hear anything back so she figured they didn't hear her. She glanced at the clock before leaving the room. _9:05; _Ayato had to be out by _9:20. _She made her way back to her room and was decently surprised that Shu was still sitting at her desk. He looked comfortable and most likely asleep. "Uh, Shu? I have to get work done, go to the guest room if you're tired."

Shu, however, didn't answer. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Shu."

Still no response. She sighed and walked over to him. She pulled out one of his earbuds which made him open his eyes, looking directly into hers.

"I have to get work done. Go sleep in the other room." Shu hummed softly before closing his eyes.

"Too much work," he said lowly. Lucifer sighed, dropping his earbud. She supposed she could work on her bed but Shu needed to go to the other room eventually. He wasn't sleeping in her room, that was for sure. She went to the desk and picked up the papers that she needed and her laptop, going over to her bed. She sat down and spread out the papers how she needed them. She had to organize an _entire _play, an original one at that. She needed at _least _4 characters that had to have complete backstories and an entire plot to go with it. And this was the one time she was having writer's block.

Lucifers' drama teacher told her class that it could be in whatever time era they wanted. Whether it was set in the Victorian Era or modern time. It had to be interesting and as good as it could possibly get. You could work in pairs or by yourself. The only two friends that Lucifer had in that class was Damon and Elizabeth. Damon, who always works with his girlfriend and Elizabeth who always works with her crush. Honestly, Lucifer just wanted Elizabeth to make a move already, she was tired of watching them flirt with each other back and forth. However, there was another guy in her class that she recognized. The pizza delivery boy. He would occasionally smile at her or wave but he never actually spoke to her. It was honestly a bit adorable, if you asked her.

Lucifer chuckled softly to herself before looking at the time on her laptop. _9:19. _She really just wasted fifteen minutes staring at her papers. She glanced up at Shu to see he was still asleep but he hadn't put his earbud back into his ear. She got off the bed, grabbing something off her nightstand and left the room, going back to Ayato's guest room. She peeked inside to see Kanato standing outside the bathroom, staring at the clock. She watched as it clicked to _9:20. _Immediately, Kanato turned and banged on the door. "It's been fifteen minutes!" Ayato yelled something back but it was muffled by the sound of the shower water. Lucifer sighed and went to the bathroom door, getting the attention of Laito and Kanato. She went into her pocket and pulled out a key which she picked up from her nightstand. She unlocked the door and opened it up. Laito and Kanato watched as she had no problem walking inside. Lucifer paid no mind to Ayato's dark figure through the steamy shower cubicle glass. She went over to the toilet and looked up at the shower. She flushed the toilet and waited a moment. A moment later Ayato started yelling about the water being scolding hot.

"Get out within the next minute and a half or I'll come back with a bucket of ice," Lucifer said, silencing his shouts. She turned around and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She looked between the other two triplets. "_Let's hope he actually gets out. I don't have any ice." _

Laito chuckled softly while Kanato smiled. "Luce, why're you being so nice to us?" Kanato asked. Lucifer looked to him. He was only an inch taller than her, surprisingly. "We're vampires and we've broken into your home."

"Neither of which you had control over," Lucifer responded, putting her hands in her shorts pockets. She looked up at the clock. He had 20 seconds left but Lucifer was tired of standing around. "10 seconds Ayato!" The door swung open to reveal Ayato, still shirtless with a towel around her neck and his hair still damp. "Don't take too long Kanato. Goodnight." She turned around and left the room as Kanato entered the bathroom, slamming the door. Ayato and Laito watched as Lucifer left the room.

"Her scent is strong," Laito said, leaning against the wall.

"And she's hot," Ayato added. Ayato and Laito both glanced at each other, mischievous smirks growing on their faces.

Lucifer went back into her room and was surprised to see Shu had moved from the chair to her bed. He had one of her papers in his hand and was reading over it. "O-Oi!" She went over to him, taking the paper from his hands. Shu looked up at her.

"You're an Arts major?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Y-Yes and you can't just go and read my stuff! Now scoot, I need to get work done," she said, turning away from him. Shu noticed that her cheeks were tinted pink a bit. He smirked slightly. She was embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed. It's actually pretty good," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Lucifer turned back to him.

"It's not, it's terrible. Now please, I need to get work done." Shu stared at her for a moment, quirking an eyebrow at her. Eventually he sighed, standing from her bed.

"Goodnight, Lucifer," he said softly before leaving her room. Lucifer let out a soft sigh of relief and she quickly closed her door gently, locking it too. She knew that they could just teleport in but she still felt a bit more comfortable knowing it was locked. She went back over to her bed and sat down, reading over her papers again and again. She couldn't believe that Shu read her stuff. She hated it as it was but for him to lie to her and say it was good. She wasn't good at writing plays. She was better at writing lyrics and poems, she was a musician not an actor.

After a while, Lucifer dared to glance at the time to see just how long she had been writing and rewriting everything.

_12:09 a.m. _

Lucifer let out an exhausted sigh. She didn't know why she was rushing to finish this tonight. It was only Tuesday, now, and this wasn't due till Thursday. She decided to take it on in the morning instead of stay up for the next 3 hours racking her brain. She saved her documents and put her papers into a neat pile. She put her stuff back onto her desk before heading into her bathroom with a change of clothes.

The siblings laid awake in their rooms, starring either at the wall or the ceiling. They all heard Lucifer's shower water running so they knew she was still awake too. They were used to staying up all night and sleeping during the day so they weren't tried at all. Shu, as always, was fast asleep on the floor. Shu told Reiji to let Subaru have the bed even though Subaru was fine sleeping on the floor. Reiji laid on the floor beside the bed, a pillow under his head. He was still trying to remember exactly what happened yesterday. The last thing he remembered was returning home from night school and opening a book. Next thing he knew, he was in Lucifer's bedroom with the rest of his siblings. That's what was most confusing. He was alone in his laboratory so why did his brothers come with him?


	3. Chapter 3

_"No, Ayato, don't!"_

_"Why not? Isn't she supposed to be our host; so why hasn't she made us breakfast?"_

_"You can't just barge into her room!"_

Lucifer groaned as she woke up to the faint yelling voices going back and forth. She recognized them but not immediately. As she woke up more and more, the events of last night finally came to her. _Oh right... The vampires. _

_..._

_THE VAMPIRES?!_

Lucifer burst up into a sitting position and looked around her room. Luckily no one was in her room. She quickly checked her entire body for any bites. She was clear. She let out a soft breath of relief. At least no one bit her in her sleep. She looked up at the clock that hung above her desk. _10:23. _At least she wasn't late for class. She pushed herself out of bed and made her way to her closet. She was going to freshen up before she talked to any of them. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark grey shirt. She pulled out some undergarments and made her way into the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it, turning on the shower water. She undressed, used the toilet and took a quick shower. She dried off, got dressed and brushed her teeth quickly. She left her bathroom, still drying her hair with her towel. She looked up at the clock.

_10:34. _

Lucifer tossed the towel into the hamper and pulled on her vans, heading downstairs to find out what exactly they had been yelling about _again. _She got downstairs to see that the siblings were rather comfortable in her living room. Shu was still sleeping across the couch while Ayato and Laito took the two single seats across from each other. Kanato and Subaru stood by the T.V. She wondered where Reiji was but then she heard the noise in the kitchen. "Ah, morning Lucifer!" Laito exclaimed, all eyes turning to her; except Reiji's. She walked down the rest of the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

"Morning. Who was yelling?" She asked.

"Ayato, _again," _Subaru said, practically through gritted teeth. She wondered why they were so hostile to each other if they're supposed to be siblings. "He was complaining about food." Lucifer chuckled softly.

"Yeah sorry about that. I haven't exactly gone grocery shopping," she said, running a hand through her damp hair.

"Reiji found food in the cabinets and fridge," Kanato said. Lucifer glanced into the kitchen to see that Reiji was indeed cooking something. She headed into the kitchen, immediately being smacked in the face by a very delicious smelling aroma.

"Good morning Reiji, you didn't have to cook. I could've just ordered something," Lucifer said as she stopped at the kitchen island. Reiji glanced at her.

"Morning Lucifer. I thought it was the least we could do. You let six vampires into your home and gave us somewhere to sleep. I'd like to return the favor," Reiji said. Lucifer decided not to argue with him and just nodded.

"Well, thank you. Would you at least like some help?"

"I'm alright, Lucifer. You did however receive some mail," Reiji said. "I left it on the table by the door." Lucifer went back over to the door and picked up the mail. Two letters addressed to her and not her aunt. She peeled open the first one, using her nail, and pulled out the letter. It was from her mother.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Your father and I hope that you're settling in nicely even without your aunt being there. Once again, we're so sorry that she had to leave so abruptly. We tried calling you but we got no answer. (Make sure you pay the phone bill of yours!) We just wanted to check up on you and make sure that you're safe and still alive because if you weren't, we'd have to clean out your room and we don't exactly have time for that. Speaking of which, your brother is visiting us next month! Perhaps you could swing by to see him? He's not going to be staying long so let us know as soon as you can. _

_Stay safe sweetie, love mom and dad xoxo._

Lucifer smiled slightly before crumpling up the letter and tossing it into the trash can. She peeled open the second letter, this one was probably from her aunt.

_Yo Lucky,_

_I'm sending over a box of important documents and papers and a few artifacts. Make sure you put them in my room and **don't open the box.**_

_Auntie Vicki._

Lucifer reread the letter before crumpling it as well and tossing into the trash can. She looked up to see Reiji walking out with a few plates. He had made a regular breakfast that her mother would've made for her, eggs, bacon and sausage. He gave everyone a plate and lastly came to her with a plate. "Oh wow, the first actual meal I've had in days," she said, taking the plate from him. "Thanks Reiji." He said nothing and went back to the kitchen. Lucifer sat down on the third step of the staircase, watching the siblings through the railing bars.

"So, who named you Lucifer?" Laito suddenly asked. "I'm intrigued."

Lucifer looked up from her plate to Laito. "You know, that is a wonderful question. I kind of wish I knew the answer."

"Did your father or your mother name you?" Ayato asked.

"I wouldn't know. I've never met them," she answered, taking a bite of her eggs. "I'm adopted." The room fell quiet, the air a bit awkward. Lucifer finished eating rather quickly and stood up from the steps, going to kitchen and putting her plate in. She went into her pockets, searching for her phone before remembering that Subaru broke it. She sighed softly and washed her plate before going back to the staircase. She leaned her arms against the railing and looked over the siblings. She was debating whether or not to let them stay until they can find out a way to get back home. To think vampires actually exist was strange. To think that they slept in the same house as her is even stranger. She looked up at the clock above the T.V. It was now _11:02. _She had to leave in 13 minutes if she was going to make it to school on time. "So," she said, getting their attention. "I have class now, but you guys can stay here while I'm out. So long as you promise not to break anything."

"Class? You're in high school?" Subaru asked.

She shook her head, "College. I'm an Arts major."

"How old are you, Lucifer?" Laito asked.

She debated whether to tell the truth or not for a moment. "I'm 19," she answered.

"And you're an Arts major; what type of arts?" Kanato asked.

"Theater and Music. Though I am not good in my theater class at all," she answered, a slight chuckle slipping past her lips.

"Not true," Shu muttered, still laying across the couch. His plate was empty but she didn't even see him eat anything. _Did Reiji even give him any food?_

_"_Oh, Shu seems to disagree?" Laito hummed, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Ignore him," Lucifer snapped, keeping her gaze on Shu for a moment. Then she looked back up at the clock.

_11:07. _

_"_But anyways, you can stay just as long as you don't break anything or kill one another. If you do, make sure you clean up thoroughly, I don't need the cops tracing a murder back to my home," she said as she headed back up the stairs. The siblings watched as she disappeared to the second floor. She was interesting, that was true. The siblings were still stuck on the fact that she accepted them into her home even after learning about what they truly were. She was cute and had a whole future ahead of her. She risked throwing it all away when she let them sleep here; even though they didn't do much sleeping.

Lucifer packed her book bag with her laptop and her papers. She spent about 2 minutes looking for her phone before remembering again that Subaru broke it. She pulled on her usual leather jacket over her clothes, pulling on her black book bag. The only things on it were, in white bold letters, the words _'FUCK OFF' _and a pin of The Undertaker from Black butler. She smiled softly before turning on her heel and leaving her room, closing her door behind her. She went downstairs, glancing up at the clock, _11:11._

The siblings looked up at Lucifer, taking in her new look. She liked the color black, they noticed. "I'll be back at some point today," she said, grabbing her keys and opening the door. As she left, she yelled, "_**Go in my room and I'll chop off your fingers and serve them to you for dinner." **_

Then the front door closed. The siblings stared at the door for a moment before Ayato huffed. "That girl is weird."

"Yeah but she's cute. I'm dying to taste her," Laito moaned, leaning back in his chair.

"You will do no such thing," Reiji said. "She's accepted us into her home. Drinking from her will only ruin our chances of returning back to our home."

"Can't we just hop on a plane and go back?" Ayato asked, leaning back in his chair. Reiji sighed,

"I'm afraid not. This isn't just New York. This is New York in an entirely different universe."

* * *

Lucifer hopped onto her bus, going to the middle doors and going to the back seats. She needed to figure out a way to explain to Damon her strange message. Then again, part of her doubted that he even remembered it. But still, just in case she did, she needed a quick excuse. She could just tell him that she thought someone broke into her house but it was just a stray cat. _Yeah, that's perfect._

Lucifer sat on her bus for the next thirty minutes before getting off at her stop with the rest of the students that lived in her area that also attended her college. She walked through the double doors, heading straight to her theater class. Before she got to her classroom, she was stopped. She looked up to see her hungover friend, Damon standing in front of her. He had super dark shades on and his hood, probably to hide his morning hair. He still smelled like booze. "Hey Lucy."

"Damon, should you even be in school? You reek of booze and you've flinched twice just now," Lucifer said. Damon flinched every time he heard a door close or someone spoke too loud.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine! I had some Bloody Mary's this morning," he said, pulling book bag off his back and holding it over one shoulder. "Thanks so much for taking of this for me. I have to meet someone tonight so I won't have any time to do it!"

"What? Damon, I didn't-"

"You're the best!" Damon cut her off as he shoved a folder into her arms and rushed off down the hall, wincing when someone slammed a door. Lucifer sighed, holding his folder under her arm.

"_Yeah. I'm just fucking perfect," _she muttered under her breath before heading off into her classroom.

* * *

Lucifer let out an exasperated and exhausted sigh as the final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. She gathered up her belongings and left the class, heading out of school and to the bus stop. Lucifer hummed to herself as a bunch of students rushed past her to catch the bus that was already driving off. Lucifer chuckled softly at the sight, watching as the girls pouted at the bus stop. Lucifer however stopped walking at the sound of grunting and yelling. She looked around for a moment but didn't see anything. However, she could still hear the sounds. That's when she realized it was coming from the alleyway up ahead. She hurried to it, stopping at the opening. She looked inside to see two guys who attended her college, beating up another kid who was already on the ground. She recognized the kid. Something about his gray hair was familiar. Then it hit her. _That's the pizza delivery boy!_

Lucifer listened for a moment to see what they were beating him up over. It had to do with him owing them money. "_We told you it was due today! Where the fuck is our money shit head?" _One of the guys landed a direct kick at the boy's ribs, making her groan in pain again. It probably hurt like hell but Lucifer didn't think it was broken. She dropped her bag on the ground.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The two stopped kicking the boy and looked up at Lucifer.

"Walk away girlie, this doesn't concern you!" One of them yelled to her. One of them had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with dark brown eyes. While the other one had red hair -that was terribly dyed- that hung loose with black eyes.

"The hell it doesn't concern me! You're beating up an innocent kid over what, some money?" She exclaimed, walking further into the alleyway. The yelling between the two had grabbed the attention of a couple of students who were walking by or waiting for the bus. However, no one intervened.

"I told your dumbass to walk the fuck away!" The red haired dude walked forward while the other one stayed with the delivery boy.

"And I told you that this does concern me. So either you walk away and forget about whatever dumb debt you had with him or you get a foot shoved up your ass. Your choice, prick," she replied, walking closer.

"The fuck did you just say you bitch?" The red haired guy swung for Lucifer and landed a solid punch across her jaw, splitting open her lip. Lucifer stumbled slightly but regained her balance quickly. "I told you to walk away!" Lucifer spit the blood out of her mouth to the side before turning back to the redhead. She punched him back, knocking him to the ground. The blonde haired kid rushed forward, knocking Lucifer to the ground. He landed a few punches across her face and Lucifer could feel the blood dripping from her nose. She managed to grab onto the guys wrist, twisting it the same way that Laito did to her. If she did it right, she'd be able to break it, which she did. The man bellowed out in pain, falling off of her and holding his arm. Before Lucifer could get up, the redhead kicked her in the face, knocking her to the ground again. He landed two solid kicks into her stomach before a voice got their attention,

"Hey! Break it up!" As Lucifer pushed herself off the ground, a teacher from the college, along with two of the schools security guards, came running into the alley. They dragged the blonde and the redhead away from Lucifer, but one of them was still hollering in pain. Lucifer stood from the ground and made her way to the delivery kid. "Hey Lucifer, you alright?" Her teacher asked. It was her music teacher.

"Hey, hey." Lucifer didn't respond to her teacher but was instead trying to make sure the delivery boy was still conscious. He groaned slightly, allowing Lucifer to let out a sigh of relief. She stood up slowly and carefully, turning to her drama teacher. "He- argh, he needs an ambulance," she stuttered out.

"Lucifer, you need an ambulance," he said, stepping forward but Lucifer shook her head, holding up her hand. She looked to him and put on a smile.

"It's just a couple cuts and bruises. I'm fine," she said, holding back her tears as best as she could. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Liam. Please make sure he gets the help he needs." Lucifer walked away from the scene, grabbing her bag from the ground. Every cleared a path for her to walk and she went to her bus stop, hopping on the bus that was sitting there. They let her on and drove off. Lucifer plopped down in a seat, breathing heavily. _Shit... I completely forgot about the Sakamaki's._

After about a half hour, she arrived back at her neighborhood.

The siblings were still spread out among the living room, bored out of their minds. There was nothing to do in this house. That was until, their heads perked up at the smell of blood. It was strong but incredibly familiar. They turned their heads to the door as the locks clicked. The door pushed open and in stepped Lucifer. She had dried blood on her face but her knuckles were still bleeding. She didn't say anything to them and just locked the door behind her, heading up to her room. "Uh, Lucifer-!" Laito tried to call for her but Lucifer called back,

"I'm fine. Stay in the living room." The boys looked between each other. She left the house perfectly fine and chirpy and she comes home bloody. At that moment, they all had the same thought, w_hat the hell happened out there?_


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer went into her room, dropping her bag on the ground beside her desk. She sat down at her desk, letting out a heavy sigh. Just as she was about to pull off her shirt to check her stomach and ribs, her room door opened. She quickly looked up to see Shu walking inside. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her. "Shu, I told you to stay downstairs."

"What happened?" He asked. He didn't know why but he wasn't entirely pleased with the fact that she came home bloody. Though he was incredibly thirsty and he wanted to taste her, he was more concerned about the fact that someone did this to her.

She sighed, leaning back in her chair. She flashed him a smile, ignoring the pain that surged through her lip as she did so. "Nothing, like I said. I am fine." Shu narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't believe her one bit.

"Really?" He walked over to her and leaned down to her height. He placed his hand on her chin, tilting it up to look at him. He lifted his other hand and flicked her gently on the nose. Lucifer mentally screamed in pain but only flinched on the outside. She swatted his hand away.

"Ow, what the hell dude?"

"I thought you were fine, _dude_." Lucifer shot him a glare before turning away from him.

"I am fine! You flicked my nose, I don't know what you expected to happen," she said. Shu took her hand in his and lifted it up to his mouth. "Eh, what're you do-" Lucifer watched as he trailed his tongue along the fresh blood on her knuckles. She watched with her eyes wide. When he looked up to her, her face flushed red. "Dude, that was seriously gross."

Shu chuckled softly, a smirk cracking his lips. Even with trying to pull her hand away, he licked up the rest of her blood, enjoying the taste. Her scent matched her taste. She did taste divine, even better than the pancake waiting for them back at the manor. "You taste..."

"Dude, don't even tell me. That's so fucking weird," she muttered, turning away from him. Shu watched her for a moment before getting a small idea. He didn't want to just lick up her cuts; he wanted to sink his fangs into her. He wanted to feel her tremble and hear her cries. Lucifer caught him staring at her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not licking the blood off my lip." Shu smirked at her.

"I hadn't even thought of that but now that you mention it-"

"That's it, get out. Now Shu," she said, standing up from her chair, snatching her hand from him. Shu stood up straight, staring down at her.

_Why must you be so fucking tall? You're making it really hard to intimidate you!_

"Did I upset you?"

"I was already pissed Shu. Please," she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Get out." Shu hummed softly and placed his hand under her chin again. He leaned closer, locking eyes with her.

"Just let me know if you want me to take care of your lip." With that being said, he walked out of the room, the door closing gently behind him. Lucifer let out a heavy sigh and plopped back down in her chair, wincing in pain as she did so. She had no idea why she did something so stupid like that! With her anxiety, this was just going to make matters worse. Then again, they may not. Those boys do attend her college but they rarely do ever attend class and after today, they might get expelled. She really hoped that they were going to get expelled.

She pulled open her drawer and pulled out a first aid kit. She cleaned off each of her open cuts with cleaning alcohol; except for her lip. She wrapped her knuckles careful and put a beige band-aid over the cut on her cheek. She hadn't even noticed that. She remembered scrapping her cheek on the ground after the redhead kicked her in the face_. Why the hell did I do that?_

That kid, the delivery boy. That was why. He seemed like such a nice kid. Who would ever want to hurt him and why? What was the deal with this whole 'owing them money' thing? She had concluded that they were just a bunch of school bullies who wanted to make money somehow to pay for the booze that they constantly smell like.

Lucifer stood from the chair and changed from her dirtied clothes into another pair of black shorts, like the ones she had been wearing the previous night when the Sakamaki's showed up. She pulled off her shirt and winced a bit. Her arm was already feeling sore and her shoulder hurt. She probably threw one of her punches wrong or she landed the wrong way on her back. Either way, she knew it would recover eventually. She sat down at her desk and picked up her bag, pulling out Damon's folder. She sighed as she placed it on the desk, opening it up. Lucifer was just glad it wasn't more Drama homework. She couldn't handle doing her work, times two. All he had to do was write a poem that described a character...from the play he has to write. She turned the paper over and saw a little note from Damon to her,

_Don't worry; I actually did the play already! :) Thanks again._

Lucifer scoffed. "I never fucking agreed to do your homework," she muttered but read over his play a couple of times. She then went into writing a poem about her favorite character. Lucifer frowned as she read over his work. His work is so much better than mine. Honestly, how did I even get accepted into this school?

Lucifer looked up from her papers when there was a soft knock at the door. She turned around, "Yeah?" The door opened and Subaru peeked through. She was decently surprised, she thought it was either going to be Kanato, Reiji or Laito even. "What's up?"

"We're all heading to bed now," he said lowly. Lucifer raised an eyebrow and looked up at the clock above her desk. 10:54.

"Eh?! I was here for four hours?" She said softly. She turned back to Subaru. "Alright, thanks for letting me know. Goodnight Subaru."

Subaru paused for a moment before leaving. "You sure you're alright?" Lucifer nodded her head.

"Of course, I've been through worse," she answered. Subaru quirked an eyebrow at that but decided not to push.

"Don't stay up too late worrying about school work," he muttered before leaving her room and closing her door. Lucifer sighed softly as she turned back to her work. She got home around 7 o'clock. Normally she'd be home but 6:30 that latest but with everything that happened in the alleyway, she got home late. It didn't feel like 4 hours had passed. Then again, she's read his play over six times and has continuously written and rewritten a poem for one character. She thought this was going to be so much easier! She's normally good at writing poems, why was her brain so clouded now? It's probably because of that damn blue eyed demon.

Lucifer felt her face heat up at the memory of Shu being so close to her. Ugh, why did I even bring that up? She brought her head onto her desk with a harsh thud which only sent pain through her head. She groaned softly. Subaru was right; she needed to stop racking her brain with all of this work. Perhaps she should stay home from school tomorrow? She knew that her drama teacher would understand but what about her music teacher and every single one of her other teachers? Honestly, who knew college would be so damn difficult? Oh wait. I did. I'm the one who fucking signed up for it.

Lucifer felt her stomach growl which snapped her out of her thoughts. She was hungry and she had no way of ordering pizza. But what exactly would be the point? She liked to order pizza because it was good, yeah; but the main reason she ordered pizza was so that she could see the pizza delivery boy. He was so cute and that one smile of his was enough to brighten up her mood. He just seemed so damn happy before. So what changed today...?

Lucifer needed to clear her mind. She stood up from her desk and left her room quietly. Before she could even get to the stairs, a voice startled her, "Luce, do you have any more sweets?" Lucifer jumped and turned to Kanato.

"Holy crap, you scared the living daylights out of me," she said in a low voice. She let out a deep breath, "Yeah. Whatever you didn't eat is still in the drawer, have at it." She watched as his face lit up.

"Even the Swiss Rolls?"

"I will not hesitate to kill a child," she said but Kanato could tell that she was just joking. She wouldn't actually kill him but she did still want her Swiss Rolls. However, Kanato didn't like it when he wasn't able to get things his way. His eyes filled with tears and he pouted, clutching his teddy bear against his chest. Lucifer did wonder what the deal with his teddy bear was but she was more concerned with him crying. She didn't know how to calm a crying child! "U-Uh, l-look I'm sorry! I just- I really want those and I haven't had them in a while! Surely, you understand?" Kanato looked up at her as waterfalls poured down his cheeks. Lucifer felt her chest pang with guilt. JUST HOW OLD IS THIS KID? "Fine, fine, you can have them, just stop crying, please?" Kanato wiped his tears away quickly as a grin grew on his face.

"Thank you Luce," he said quickly before hurrying into her room.

_...This fucker was faking it..._

Lucifer sighed and continued on her journey downstairs. She went into the kitchen and went over to the sink. She pulled out a cup and turned on the faucet. She stared into the sink for a moment. She did wonder how that pizza delivery boy was doing. Hopefully for one, he's alive and well. She hoped that nothing was seriously damaged because of those two raging buffoons.

"Careful. You don't want to drop another cup." Lucifer jumped at the voice and quickly turned around. Though it was dark in the kitchen since all the lights were off down here, she could see Laito's piercing green eyes. He was smirking at her, no doubt. Lucifer just sighed softly, turning back to the sink.

"I'll be fine," she replied. She poured herself a cup of water and began to drink it down. She didn't hear Laito walk up behind her and she didn't notice until he leaned his hands against the sink counter, his arms on both side of her hips. She quickly put the cup in the sink and turned to him. He was very uncomfortably close to her.

"What happened to you earlier today?" He asked, tilting his head at her. She noticed then that he didn't have his fedora on. In fact, he was dressed for bed. He only had on his button up shirt -which was half unbuttoned- and his jeans.

"I-I told you guys not to worry about it, I'm fine!" She replied. Laito didn't seem too pleased with her answer.

"That's not what I asked," he said lowly, leaning closer to her. He noticed that red gasp on her lower lip. He hummed softly, pouting. "Aw, look at what they did to my Little Bitch~."

_...What the fuck did he just call me?_

"What?"

"I could make that heal a lot faster, y'know," he hummed, his words laced with mischief.

"W-What, no! I-I told you guys, I'm fine," she said but Laito just leaned closer, his face only inches away from hers. Her face flushed red as he licked his lips.

"You sure; I could make it feel real nice," he said softly. Before she could say anything else, Laito crashed his lips onto hers, moaning softly. Her eyes widened as she placed her hands on his chest. He deepened the sudden kiss, trailing his tongue against the gash on her bottom lip, making her shut her eyes. When she felt him nibble on her lip a bit, his fangs threatening to break the skin, she gasped softly. He took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Mm!" She tried to talk but Laito wouldn't budge. She finally broke the kiss, turning her head away from him. She was breathing heavily whereas he didn't seem all that affected.

"See? It'll be all better by tomorrow morning," he said and unwrapped his arms from her waist. "Goodnight Lucifer~!" He turned on his heel and left the kitchen, leaving Lucifer by herself. She took in a deep breath before running her hands through her hair, staring at the ground, scared and worried.

_Just who the hell did I let into my home...?_


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer brought herself to bed after finally finding the strength pull herself from her desk. She had finished quite a few poems for Damon's character but she wasn't proud of any of them. It was either too sappy, too dark or just didn't feel right at all. The point of Damon's play was to show the unpredictable; her poems were the exact opposite. They were too predictable, they were too safe. She sighed as she sent a final message to her Drama teacher, informing him that she wouldn't be attending class tomorrow. She wrote a little note on a post it note and put it up on her door, reading 'Under no circumstance do you wake me up.'

She closed her room door gently but she knew that the siblings were probably still awake. She took a ten minute break from her work earlier to read about them. Vampires are nocturnal creatures and they sleep during the day and stay up all night so there was a chance that they were all still awake and listening to her move around.

Lucifer finally tucked herself into bed and lay down, clutching onto her pillow as she tried to get herself to sleep. She fell asleep with her mind still on Laito and his sudden kiss.

"Luce... Luce, wake up..."

Lucifer woke up to someone shaking her arm, trying to wake her up. The voice was familiar and she soon recognized it as Shu's.

"Luce there's someone at the front door." Lucifer woke up at that. She quickly sat up, pushing her hair back with one hand and turning to Shu.

"What; who?" Shu raised an eyebrow at her and looked her up at down He smirked slightly before saying,

"I don't know. It's some guy, white hair in a ponytail, black eyes," Shu said, shrugging slightly. Lucifer groaned slightly.

"That's Damon," she said softly. Lucifer got out of bed and picked up an oversized hoodie from the ground beside her bed. She pulled it on quickly, ignoring Shu's stare. The hoodie reached to her mid-thigh and was indeed large on her. She pulled her hair into its flowing ponytail and quickly made her way downstairs. She didn't spare a second glance at the siblings in the living room. God, how fucking early is it? She pulled open the front door, revealing Damon. He had shades hanging off the front of his shirt and his hood was still on his head.

He went to another party.

Damon looked to her and a look of relief washed over his face. "Oh my god, you're alive." He pulled her into a sudden hug but she only pushed him off quickly. She sent him a glare. "What happened to you Lucy?"

Lucifer didn't answer because she knew the brothers in the living room were listening. "Let's just leave it as I got into a fight," she answered after waiting a minute. Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"You sure you're alright? You look shady as shit," he said, chuckling softly. Lucifer tilted her head at him.

"Damon," she said lowly. She took a deep breath. "What time is it?"

"Huh, oh it's," he checked his watch quickly. "8:49 a.m. Why do you as-" Lucifer slammed the door on his face, locking it. She turned around and went back upstairs but she stopped for a second. She walked back down two steps, turning to the siblings.

"Next time, do not wake me up or you're next." Lucifer went back up to her room and closed the door. She let out a deep breath. She's been so grumpy lately towards the siblings. They've only been here for about two days and they don't deserve that hostility. Well, Shu and Laito do. Shu woke her up when the note clearly said 'under no circumstance' and Laito kissed her. She cringed at the memory. Just as she was about to head back over to her bed, she noticed something there that didn't exactly belong. Though her room was dark, she could make out who it was.

_This...Mother...Fucker..._

"Shu, what're you doing in my bed?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lucifer sighed.

Just what did I sign up for?

Lucifer sighed, "I let you lot stay in my home. The least you could do is let me sleep in peace." Shu cracked open one eye and looked at her. He sat up and hung one leg off the side of the bed.

"Come here."

"This is my house, you don't make the demands." Shu raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk. "You and your fucking intimidation." Lucifer trudged her way over to him and without warning; he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. His eyes stayed on her lips for a moment.

"You had a cut there just last night," he said lowly. His eyes then met hers. "Did one of them touch you?"

"W-What, no," she said in a very non convincing way. "Okay, maybe." Shu sighed.

"Sorry about that," he said softly. "It was Laito, wasn't it?" Lucifer nodded slightly and it fell silent between the two.

"Could you, y'know, let go of me?" Shu looked back to her with a smirk.

"Nope." He pulled her onto the bed, laying her on her side, her back facing him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her against him, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Lucifer was stunned at first, unsure of how to react next. Should she start screaming at him to get out or let him hold her? Or should she just try to escape without the screaming? None of which would benefit her.

"Shu, the reason I let you lot stay here is so that you could have somewhere to sleep that wasn't my room!" Shu hummed against her neck.

"Shh, you're so loud. You're spoiling the music," he said softly. Lucifer had actually forgotten all about his headphones. She noticed then that he never takes them off. Other than that one time she pulled one off when they first arrived here and he wouldn't leave her room. Maybe that's how she'll be able to get him to go away? She decided to risk it since he could easily bite her if things went south. She was lucky enough as it was they hadn't bitten her yet. She was curious as to why but she wasn't complaining either. She tried to wiggle about in his hold but she couldn't move all that well. She stopped moving when Shu chuckled deeply. "Heh, are you trying to seduce me, you lewd woman?"

"W-WHAT?!" It took Lucifer a moment to notice that she had been pressing her butt against him in all her strained wiggling. She flushed red and moved away from him but couldn't go very far. She decided to just try and go back to sleep if she could. She sat there, her mind on different things all at once. She was still upset about what happened with Laito, she was still upset about what happened with Damon and most of all, she was pissed about what happened with the delivery boy. Laito was just a pervert but Damon... Damon was one of her only friends and it seems that all he ever does is toss her work to her and go to parties. She's the only reason that he's still in that school and how does she get repaid; she gets kicked the crap out of in alleyway.

What the hell am I doing with my life...?

After an hour or so, Lucifer sat up on the bed, Shu's arm falling off her but lingering on her lap as she sat up straight. She couldn't stay home today. She had to go to class. She pushed Shu's arm off her and hopped over him, going to her desk. Shu turned onto his back, watching her for a moment. She sat down and stared down at Damon's papers. She noticed then that she's never attended a single college party.

_Ridiculous._

Lucifer picked up two of the poems she had written. To think a goody two shoes like her getting into a fight in an alleyway. It was baffling. "I'm such a fucking idiot," she muttered under her breath, tossing the papers onto the desk. She ran a hand through her hair, staring down at the papers. "Such a gullible fucking idiot." She stood up from the desk, the chair practically falling to the floor and she left the room. She went down to the living room to see that the others were still lying around. Reiji had helped himself to some books while Ayato and Subaru were watching T.V while Kanato was talking to his teddy bear. She looked around for a moment. Where the hell is Laito? "Where's Laito?" She asked.

Ayato stretched his head over the back of the couch and looked to her. "He said his was going up to the room. Figured he'd be bothering you by now," Ayato answered. Lucifer sent him a playful glare before beginning to head back upstairs. But she stopped and watched the siblings for a moment. They seemed a bit... bored. She leaned over the staircase railing.

"What did you guys like to do for fun back at your house?" Subaru paused whatever strange show they were watching on the T.V and the group looked to her. Before any of them could answer, Laito answered for them. He had suddenly appeared beside her and dropped his arm over her shoulders.

"Well, Ayato played basketball, Kanato made dolls out of living people, Reiji experiments on people, Subaru punches things, he favorite thing to punch being the wall and Shu likes to sleep!" Lucifer looked between the group.

"Is Ayato the only sane person in your fucking house?" Lucifer muttered to herself. "Well, there's a basketball hoop outside and I have a basketball in my room if you want to play. As for making people into dolls, I can replace that with as many sweets as you want. I can get you a punching bag and-" she stopped at Reiji, narrowing her eyes. "No experimenting. I think you've learned your lesson. As for Shu, he's fine as is."

"Heh, Laito what'd you like to do?" Ayato asked, making Laito smirk. Lucifer glanced up at Laito and his smirk but quickly got the hint.

"You know, I don't even want to know the answer to that," Lucifer said, quickly removing herself from under his arm. "There's probably a strip club somewhere around here that you can go to," she muttered under her breath, going back upstairs. She went into her room and went to her closet. She decided to give up on trying to get Shu off of her bed. She grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and left her black hoodie on. She went into her bathroom and changed her pants quickly. She went back into her room and pulled on her shoes.

"Are you actually going to school after what happened yesterday?" Shu asked. Lucifer looked up at him to see his eyes opened and staring at her.

"No, I'm not. I'm heading to the grocery store. Sooner or later, we're going to run out of food," she replied. "Is there anything in particular you want?" He closed his eyes and hummed softly.

"Steak." Lucifer nodded her head and left the room, going back downstairs. Ayato and Subaru were arguing over something on the T.V.

"He cheated!"

"No he didn't!"

"He cheated! They didn't call him out for carrying!" Ayato yelled. Lucifer smiled at the sight. They were comfortable in her home. This was party their home now. She had no idea how long they were going to be here and yet part of her didn't mind that they were here at all. She wondered why they worried about her at all. That day she came home all bloody, Shu seemed upset. He still teased her and took the chance to taste her blood but she could see how upset he was.

Lucifer chuckled softly when Ayato grabbed Subaru by his collar, pulling him closer. "Okay boys, break it up or I will," she called, getting their attention. The two let each other go but turned away from each other, crossing their arms over their chest. "I'm heading to the store. Is there anything you guys want in particular?"

"Takoyaki!" Ayato exclaimed. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him.

"The fuck is a 'Takoyaki'?" Ayato clearly looked offended as Subaru snickered. "That a Japanese food?"

"It's the best food!" Ayato yelled.

"Oi, don't yell at me. I won't hesitate to kick just you out," she said, pointing her finger at him but she was only joking. She wouldn't actually kick him out. "How about I get you some Oreo's? You look like an Oreo person."

Subaru snickered, "Oreo-Sama." Ayato turned to him quickly, glaring daggers at him.

"Oi, oi, no arguing, Reiji, Laito, Kanato, you guys want anything?"

"Just some tea," Reiji said. Lucifer nodded her head. At least that was reasonable.

"Macarons," Laito said. She nodded and turned to Kanato.

"I'll just pick out as many sweats as I can for you." Kanato seemed pleased with this and he nodded eagerly. Lucifer hopped down the rest of the stairs and grabbed her keys, pulling her hair out of its pony tail.

"Lucifer, are you sure you should be going outside already?" Lucifer stopped at her door and gave them a smile.

"I am fine. I've been through much worse." Lucifer turned around and left the house, locking the door behind her. She hopped down the front of her stairs and went down the block. When she first moved in with her aunt, she knew her life would take a turn but she didn't think it would take this large of a turn. She's living with six vampires and has already gotten into a fight outside of school. She knew that was going to follow her around for days upon days. As much as she wanted her life to just go back to normal, she really didn't. If things went back to normal, that meant she went back to talking to herself and living off of pizza. At least now, things are interesting.

Lucifer entered the supermarket and grabbed a basket. She strolled through the aisles, looking over shelves. She grabbed some cereal, milk, a bunch of sweets for Kanato, and a soda. She stopped by the teas. She sighed, shaking her head. She forgot to ask Reiji what tea he wants. She figured she'd get the ones her mom used to drink. She tossed in two boxes of Earl Grey, a box of Red Zinger, and two boxes of English breakfast. Just as she turned to continue down the aisle, she crashed into someone. She stumbled back, falling on her ass. She winced slightly, looking up at whoever she bumped into.

_WHEN DID PEOPLE GET SO FUCKING TALL?_

It was a guy who stood well over 6'0. He had really light brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun and he had bangs out in the front. But his eyes were interesting to Lucifer. Part of his eyes looked red while the very tops were green. They were strange, most likely contacts. He was wearing a black t shirt with black jeans. He was handsome, no doubt and he kind of reminded Lucifer of the brothers back at her home. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," Lucifer said, quickly standing from the ground and dusting herself off. "Sorry again!" She quickly rushed past him, pushing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. The man watched her rush off.

"Oi, Yuma, who was that?" Yuma turned to his blonde haired brother. "I could smell her from down the aisle."

"No idea, let's get going."


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, after getting everything she needed, Lucifer made it home. She unlocked the door and stepped inside but she immediately stopped at the sound of glass breaking. Then she felt the sting in her cheek and the blood trickle down her cheek. The house fell silent as Lucifer looked beside her. There was glass on the floor beside her and a few tiny shards in the wall beside her head. She looked up and across the room from her was Ayato, standing by the kitchen door, and ducking in front of him was Subaru. From what she could see from the corner of her eye, the other siblings were in the living room, watching. Ayato's eyes widened as he saw Lucifer.

"L-Lucifer, it wasn't my fault," he tried to say. Lucifer walked into her living room and closed the door behind her, locking it. She continued on towards the kitchen where Ayato stood. Lucifer walked right past Ayato and into the kitchen. She placed the bags on the counter and turned to Ayato. She stood right in front him.

"You're sleeping in the backyard tonight," she said in a very low voice. She walked past him and went up to her room to tend to her bleeding cheek.

"What... Lucifer!" Ayato turned to Reiji, his look asking for him to talk to her but Reiji just shook his head.

"You broke one of her cups and you hurt her. Be glad she's still even letting you sleep here." Ayato huffed, shaking his head while Subaru snickered, going back to the living room. Lucifer went into her room and turned to her bed. Shu was in the same spot he was when she left. She looked up at the clock above her desk. It was 10:12. She sighed_. I wasn't out too long_. I didn't leave until 9:40 something.

Lucifer turned back to Shu, who was already looking at her, or rather the blood on her cheek. She lifted her finger, pointing at him. "Don't even think about it."

"Was it Ayato?" He asked, "They've been yelling ever since you left." Lucifer sighed as she sat down at her desk. She began to wipe off the blood and put a band aid over the cut. She wondered if that was how it normally was back at their home. Then she remembered the giant she bumped into at the supermarket.

"Uhm Shu?" She turned back to him but his eyes were already closed again.

"Hm," he hummed.

"Were there any other vampires back where you come from?" She asked. Shu cracked open an eye and looked to her.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious," she answered, shrugging her shoulders. Shu raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah but they weren't pure bloods like us," Shu responded. Lucifer wasn't sure what he meant but she didn't ask any more questions. She looked back to her clock. She could still make it to school if she wanted to go. She figured it would be best if she just stayed home for now. Tomorrow, her drama assignment was due and then on Friday, her music project was due, which was just a performance. Besides, she didn't want to go to school just for Damon to drop more work on her. She was tired of doing all his work for him. But then again, she was going to be incredibly bored here.

_Fuck it._

Lucifer gathered up her laptop and her papers, putting them into her book bag. "You're going to school?"

"Yeah, I can't stay here. I don't need to flunk my classes," she answered Shu. She pulled off her hoodie and ruffled around in her closet before pulling out a burgundy tank top. She pulled off her sleeping shirt and pulled on her tank top, keeping her back to Shu so he didn't see anything. She pulled on her leather jacket afterwards and grabbed her bag, turning to Shu.

"Missing one day won't flunk you," he said lowly.

"You still in school?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Third year of high school," he answered. Lucifer snickered.

"That's high school, this is college. You miss one day of class in college and the next thing you know, Brittany had six kids and Edward is in court," she said, turning on her heel and leaving the room, leaving an amused Shu on her bed. She walked downstairs and once the others saw her book bag, their heads perked up.

"You're going-"

"Yes, I'm going to school. I'm bored out of my mind here," she said.

"I don't think that's wise, Lucifer," Reiji said, closing the book he had been reading. "You're still recovering."

"I'll be alright, Reiji. I'm fine, really." Reiji sighed. He wasn't entirely comfortable letting her go out by herself.

"What if one of us took you," Laito suggested, suddenly appearing beside her and dropping his arm over her shoulders. "You'd be a lot safer~"

Lucifer quickly removed herself from under his arm. "No thank you. I'm fine, really!" It was quiet for a few minutes before Subaru finally said,

"I'm not buying it." Lucifer sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine but only one of you; I'm not taking all of you to class with me!"

"I'll go!" Laito said, taking her hand and dragging her off out of the house. Lucifer tried to call him but it was no use. Kanato locked the door behind the two. Lucifer was not comfortable in the slightest taking Laito to school but she felt a little better having someone with her, a vampire at that. She watched him as they walked down the street together. He was looking at everything and he wasn't affected by the sunlight. I guess garlic and holy water won't work either. "What's on your mind, Little Luce?"

Lucifer looked up at him. "What; nothing!" Laito chuckled softly.

"Very quick to defend yourself," he said, looking away from her.

"I was just thinking about you and your siblings." Laito raised an eyebrow, looking down at her.

"Oh? What about us?"

"If you're all siblings, why do only you and Ayato look alike and why're you all so hostile to each other?" She asked, looking up at him. Laito's smirk fell from his face and his expression fell dark, in a way. "S-Sorry, I shouldn't have ask-"

"No, it's quite alright Little Luce. We each have different mothers," Laito answered. "Ayato, Kanato and I are from one, Shu and Reiji from another, and Subaru another." Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him but turned away from him, letting it sink in. His father had three wives or just three baby mothers? But it wasn't the strangest that Lucifer had heard. "Our father is the King of Vampires but none of us like him."

"Yeah I get the feel, minus the whole vampire king part," she said, chuckling softly. Laito hummed, looking back down at her as the bus arrived at the bus stop.

"I thought you said you never met your biological father." Lucifer got onto the back of the bus, Laito following after her. She sat down in the very back corner, Laito sitting beside her.

"I haven't but I know who he is," Lucifer said, watching the buildings speed by out the window.

"I smell a dark backstory, Little Luce," Laito said, dropping his arm over her shoulders. Lucifer knew she wouldn't be able to get his arm off but she won't tell him her dark and depressing childhood. It's not something she wants to do.

"And it's not one that you'll hear," she answered, turning to face him. His eyes met hers, a smirk on his face. Then his eyes trailed down to her lips. He pouted softly.

"Aw, you're going to have a nasty little scar there," he said, placing his other hand under her chin. Lucifer didn't hesitate to swipe his hand away, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's not my first fight. I'll survive," Lucifer said. Lucifer turned back to the window, making Laito hum softly.

"You know, I've never met a girl like you, Little Luce."

"I somehow find that easy to believe. Does every other girl drop to their knees the moment they see you?" She said. It took her a moment before she finally realized what she said. She gasped slightly and turned to Laito who looked every bit of amused. "Oh shit, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

Laito cut her off with his laughter. "You are a strange one indeed Little Luce~."

Lucifer felt her cheeks heat up and she quickly turned away, looking back out the window. The two sat in silence for the rest of the bus ride until the finally arrived at the college bus stop. Lucifer ushered Laito out of the way so she could get off. The two hurried off but Lucifer stopped at the bus stop, watching the bus drive off. "You can't come into school with me." Laito pouted.

"Hm, why?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Because I go to school here; I can't just bring some random guy into the school! And you'll just have to stay in the Lobby for 6 hours anyway," she said. Laito chuckled softly.

"I think they'll let me go a little further. I can be quite persuasive," he said, giving her a wink. Lucifer laughed, shaking her head softly.

"I don't doubt that either. You have to take the bus across the street to get back to the house. You'll know the stop once you see the house. Goodbye Laito," she said, tipping an invisible hat to him.

"I'll be waiting for you after school," he said, tipping his _actual_ hat at her. Lucifer chuckled as she walked off to school, glancing back at Laito. She had a good feeling about today but at the same time, she felt something was going to happen. She walked into the school and almost immediately, the hallway got quieter when people saw her. Few pointed and whispered, talking about the Alleyway Incident. That was its new name. As she went down the hall, her hands in her sweatpants pockets, she saw someone in the distance; someone she knew. She narrowed her eyes at the laughing boy. He was standing outside her drama door so she would be forced to talk to him. As she approached him, he looked away from his friends.

"Ah, Lucy! I thought you weren't coming today after you so rudely slammed the door in my face," Damon said. Lucifer sighed.

"Yeah sorry about that, I had been up for a while and barely got any sleep. I told no one to wake me up and you did exactly that," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, did you do the poems?" He asked. Lucifer nodded her head and pulled her book bag off her back, pulling out his folder.

"I wrote at least three; just pick whichever one you like best. Just don't ask me to do anything else for you, Damon." She pushed past him and rushed into her class. Damon looked between his friends, a bit confused as to why she was so upset. Damon just shrugged it off and went into class.

* * *

_5:59._

_Come on, come on, come on. Just ring the fucking bell. _

The bell rang and immediately, the students stood, leaving the classroom. Lucifer stood up, gathering up her things. She thought about stopping by her drama teacher to find out how the delivery kid was doing but decided against it. She had to get back home. She hurried out of the school and went down to her bus stop. But she stopped halfway down the block in front of the alleyway. She looked down it and it was empty_. Honestly... What kind of idiot jumps a college student right next to their college?_ She looked ahead to see that Laito was actually waiting by the bus stop, looking directly at her. She sighed, shaking her head and went over to him. "You know you didn't actually have to wait for me, right? I would've been perfectly fine coming home on my own," she said as she stopped in front of him.

"Yeah I know but now you'll be even better with me here," he said, giving her a wink. Lucifer just rolled her eyes and looked down the street, looking to see if her bus was coming. But instead, she saw something else. The blonde and the redhead and they were heading in her direction. The blonde had a cast on his wrists and the redhead still had a swollen black eye. She smirked slightly to herself, satisfied with the results of the fight the previous day. But when the two looked up, they caught her staring at them. Their eyes narrowed into a glare, not breaking eye contact with her. Lucifer turned away from them as her bus rolled up in front of her. Laito suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the back of the bus, taking her to the back seats. She sat down in the corner as usual and Laito sat beside her. He then asked, "So, what happened in that alleyway?"

Lucifer turned to him. "What; why?"

"You seemed to be looking at something in it before you came to me. I'm curious," he said, dropping his arm over Lucifer's shoulders. Lucifer sighed, looking towards the front of the bus as three more people boarded, the redhead, the blonde and Damon. _What the fuck are they doing? I've never seen them take the bus before._ She watched as the two delinquents took a seat not too close or too far from her, where they could still see her, whereas Damon hadn't noticed her yet. "Luce?"

"Nothing happened, Laito. I thought I saw a cat but I was wrong," she said quickly. Lucifer looked to Damon just as he looked to her. His entire face lit up and a smile grew on his face but it faded when he saw Laito. He walked away from his friends and went over to Lucifer.

"I thought that was you Lucy," he said, taking the seat in front of her and turning around in his seat as the bus took off. Damon completely ignored Laito's presence.

"Where you headed Damon?" She asked.

"Oh, you know Reymond?" He asked. Lucifer tilted her head at him.

"Damon, I don't know anyone in that school other than you and Liz," she said. Damon chuckled softly.

"Well, Reymond is sort of like the famous senior of our college. He throws one wicked ass party every school year and everyone goes. He invited me and said I could bring whoever I want," Damon explained. "You should totally come with us." Lucifer just shook her head.

"No thanks. I am not a party person. Besides, I actually do my own work so I don't have time for a party," she answered. Damon gave Lucifer his best puppy dog face, tilting his head at her.

"Pleaseee; It'll be so boring without you! You were always the life of the party in high school," he said. Lucifer just shook her head again.

"No Damon and I was never the life of the party. The most I did was punch someone," she said, chuckling softly.

"Which then would induce the party brawl, you never noticed how at every party you attend there's always a brawl?" Lucifer thought for a moment.

"That is just another reason why I shouldn't attend this party. No Damon." Damon sighed.

"Fine let me know if you change your mind. Bye Lucy," he said, ruffling her hair around as he stood up, walking away from the two.

"You never told me where you were headed!" Lucifer called to him.

"Friends' house!" He called back as he got off the bus. Lucifer sighed, shaking her head softly. Laito hummed softly, watching Damon out the window as the bus sat at the red light. There was something about Damon that Laito just didn't like. He wasn't sure if it was the way he talked, the way he smiled at Lucifer or the way he looked at her. It was quite obvious to Laito that Damon was feeling some sort of way about Lucifer. But he wasn't sure if it was lust or something more than that. Either way, he didn't like it, not one bit.


	7. Chapter 7

As the bus pulled up to Lucifer and Laito's stop, Lucifer didn't usher Laito out of the seat. Laito went to stand but Lucifer grabbed his shirt, stopping him. Laito looked down at her. "Hm, this is our stop isn't it?"

"_We're going to get off next stop. Just trust me," _she said lowly. Lucifer looked over at the blonde and the redhead to see that they were still on the bus. She's never seen them in this area so she only guessed one thing and she wanted to test it out. "_When we get off, I'm going to need you to teleport alright?" _Laito was confused but also a bit concerned.

"Why, what's going on?" He asked.

"If I'm right, when we get off, those two are going to get off with us and they'll probably start following us. If they do, I'm going to need you to teleport us behind them when I say so,_" _she explained. Laito looked up and his eyes met the blonde and the redheads'. That's when he noticed the black eye and the cast. He looked back down at Lucifer but she was staring out the window.

_She did that? _He thought to himself. _But she's tiny..._

When the bus came to the stop that Lucifer told them to get off at, Lucifer ushered Laito out the seat, trying to seem as normal as possible. Laito kept his arm over her shoulders in a more protective manor as they got off the bus. And sure enough, the blonde and redhead got off right behind them. Lucifer and Laito back towards the house but once they turned the corner, out of sight from the two, Lucifer whispered, "_Now."_

Laito did as he was told and the two disappeared from the sidewalk in front of the two and reappeared behind them as they rounded the corner. Lucifer admitted to herself that teleporting did feel weird at first but the feeling went away as quick as it appeared. Laito and Lucifer stood at the corner watching as the redhead and the blonde stopped, confused as to where they went. "_Where the fuck...?"_

_"_I don't appreciate you following me home," Lucifer said, making the two whip around to face her.

"How the hell did you-"

"That doesn't matter. I suggest you walk your asses back to bus unless you want two black eyes and two broken wrists," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. The two looked between her and Laito. Laito's entire aura terrified them. It was dark and dangerous and overall horrifying.

"_This isn't over girlie," _the redhead said, walking past them. The blonde followed after him, giving Lucifer a glare. Once they disappeared around the corner, Lucifer let out a sigh.

"God they're annoying," she muttered, continuing to walk. Laito walked with her, his arm still over her shoulders.

"Are those the two who did this to you?" He asked, picking up her hand and showing her the cuts and bruises on her knuckles.

"No," she lied. "They're just some people I know." Laito stopped walking before they got to the house.

"Don't lie to me Luce." Lucifer stopped walking and looked back to him, sighing softly.

"Yes, those are the two I got into a fight with. They were beating the shit out of one of my friends so I jumped in. They got the worst of it," she said, shoving her hands in her sweatpants pockets. Laito sighed, shaking his head.

"You fought people twice your size," he said, walking up to her. Lucifer shrugged her shoulders.

"I can handle a bunch of college bullies," she said. Laito stopped in front of her.

"And what if they weren't just a bunch of college bullies, eh? Little Luce, you can't do stupid things like that," he said, giving her a smile. "Come on, Ayato's probably broken something else by now." Lucifer scoffed as Laito continued on past her and up to the front door.

"He better not have!"

* * *

It's now _9:38 p.m _and some of the siblings have already started to get ready for bed. Lucifer was still sitting at her desk in her room alone, staring at her laptop screen that had her play on it. It's Wednesday night and she hated how this came out. She honestly thought she'd be a little better than this. It annoyed the crap out of her. Damon barely even tried and he was able to do his perfectly while she's been racking her brain for the past few days trying to make it even _acceptable. _But it kept coming out like crap.

Lucifer sighed and pushed herself away from the desk, heading downstairs to get some snacks since she was most likely going to be up for a while. When her and Laito had returned home, Reiji was about to start dinner. While Reiji worked on dinner, Lucifer talked with the other siblings about their situation.

_"If you guys are going to be here for a while, you're going to need some different clothes," Lucifer had said. "I'm sure I have enough to get you guys some."_

_"Ah, Little Luce you're too kind," Laito said, giving her a smirk. "One of these days someone's going to take advantage of that." __Lucifer had put on a smile but she knew that he was right since it was already happening._

_"Oh please. I just don't you lot to end up walking around my house naked because you have no clothes to wear," she said, laughing softly. "I'll start clearing up the basement on Saturday but you guys are going to need to get some jobs or something."_

_"We can't," Kanato said, clutching his teddy to his chest."We're from a different universe, we don't have any papers or anything."_

_"Oh that's fine. Leave that to me," she said in a very **suspicious **way. The siblings stared at her for a moment._

_"You made that sound like you're about to do something illegal," Subaru said, raising an eyebrow at her. Lucifer stayed quiet for a moment before completely changing the topic._

Lucifer smiled to herself as she remembered the events from earlier. She liked the way she was able to tell the siblings about herself but remain mysterious and interesting at the same time. Lucifer went into the cabinets, pulling out some Swiss Rolls and chips. She placed them on the counter and pulled out a cup from a different cabinet. She poured herself a cup of soda, grabbed her snacks and headed back up to her room. _At I haven't start living on Ramen yet._

She placed her snacks on her desk and decided to check on the siblings. She made her way to the triplets room first. She peeked inside to see that Ayato was stretched out across the bed with Kanato and Laito standing beside the bed, their arms crossed over their chest. Lucifer narrowed her eyes at Ayato. "Luce, he won't get out," Kanato said in a low voice. Ayato looked to Lucifer.

"She wasn't serious about making me sleep in the backyard," Ayato grumbled. Lucifer leaned against the door, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What gave you that thought?" She asked. Ayato's eyes widened a bit. He sat up straight.

"You're going to make me sleep in the backyard?" He asked in a _very _loud voice.

"Keep yelling and I'll make sure you sleep in the grass where the worms like to hang out," she said. "And yes, I was serious. You broke one of my cups and you cut me. You're damn straight you're sleeping in the backyard!"

"Wha- How about the basement instead?" He asked, tilting his head at her. Lucifer thought for a moment. _Maybe the backyard is a little too harsh._

_"_No, Teddy thinks he deserves to sleep in the backyard. He hurt Luce," Kanato said.

Lucifer sighed. "Fine, you can sleep in the basement. I don't need someone stabbing you in my backyard and then _not _cleaning it up. I'm way too busy for that," she muttered the last bit to herself but the triplets heard her. "If he tries to sneak in at any point, you come tell me alright? If you start yelling, I'll make all of you sleep in the basement." She gave them a smile afterwards. "Goodnight." She turned on her heel and left the room, going to the next room. She peeked inside to see Subaru laying across the bed with Reiji sitting at the table, a book in hand and a cup of tea on the table while Shu was stretched out across the floor, sleeping by the look of it. Reiji looked up at her. "Is he ever actually wide awake?"

"Sometimes; if he ever is he's not doing anything. Good for nothing deadbeat," Reiji muttered, turning back to Lucifer. Lucifer could feel the tension in the room. She felt a little bad for Subaru, making him sit in between the two brothers.

Lucifer sighed and shook her head. "Alright, well I'm going to be up for a little while. If you need anything in the middle of the night, don't hesitate to knock," she said.

"Thank you, Luce," Reiji said, comfortable with calling her by her nickname.

"No problem. Goodnight Subaru, 'night Shu," she said.

"_Night," _Subaru said softly. Shu, however, didn't respond. _He must actually be asleep. _Lucifer headed back to her room. She left the door open and sat down at her desk, looking back to her laptop screen. _I can try rewriting it one more time; or maybe I just need a whole new plot._

Lucifer worked on her assignment for the following 3 and a half hours until it was _12:30 _in the morning and even then, she was still working. She had tried rewriting it in an entirely different way but it still came out horrible in her eyes. Eventually, she just crumpled up all the old papers and tossed them across the room, letting them land everywhere but the trash can. She took a new piece of paper and opened up a fresh document. She stared at the blank document for about 10 minutes before finally getting an idea. She had the perfect idea for a play. She was living one for pete's sake. She just had to change it up a little bit.

Lucifer worked for hours on end and after a while, she dared glance at the time. _3:56 a.m. _Lucifer yawned slightly but she quickly covered her mouth. _No. Can't go to sleep just yet._

"You're still up?" Lucifer turned around in her chair, looking to the door. Standing at the door was Subaru. She was a bit surprised since Subaru normally doesn't talk to her unless she's talking to the whole group.

"Oh yeah, I'm still trying to get some work done," she said, yawning again. Subaru hummed softly. "Hey quick question," she called before Subaru could walk away. "You lot need to drink blood to survive, right?"

"I'm not going to bite you," Subaru said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against her door frame. Lucifer chuckled softly but not too loud.

"Yeah I know that. I'd probably punch you again if you tried. How responsible are you guys when it comes to drinking from random people?" She asked.

"What're you getting at?" He asked. Lucifer thought for a moment. _Should I...?_

_"_Well, my friend invited me to the biggest college party of the year and I thought that if you guys need some blood, you can go find some at the party," she explained. Subaru was going to say something but paused. It was a bad idea but it wasn't too bad of an idea. If they did it sneakily enough, they'd be able to get away with it and still be unknown to the world. But Laito, Ayato and Kanato are too reckless. It wouldn't work for them. "It was just a random thought, you don't actually have to consider it."

"It's not too bad of an idea; but it's still a bad idea," Subaru said. Lucifer chuckled softly.

"Ouch," she said softly. "What're you still doing up?" She asked.

"We're all still up," he replied. "Except Shu." Lucifer laughed against.

"Yeah I know, he's never up," she muttered. "You know, if you guys don't want to stay up during the day, you can sleep during the day and stay up all night. I don't mind."

"And do what exactly? We used to go to night school which at least gave us something to do," Subaru said. Lucifer shrugged.

"Whatever you guys want to do. Go outside, watch T.V, have a baking competition, I don't care," she said. Subaru quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't comment on her strange suggestion.

"You should go to sleep otherwise you won't even be awake to go to school," he said, pushing himself off the door frame.

"Yeah, you're rig-"

_"Luceeeeeeee." _Lucifer looked beside Subaru as Kanato came rushing to the door. "Ayato's sleeping on the floor!"

Lucifer sighed, standing up from the chair. "Alrighty, here we go," she muttered, walking past the two. She headed into the triplets room to see Laito laying across the bed, his eyes moving from Ayato, who was laying on the floor, to Lucifer. Ayato was sweating bullets. _The basement must be boiling. _Lucifer crouched down beside him and lifted her hand, poking his cheek. "Get out and go back down the basement." Ayato groaned, swatting her hand away.

"Too hot," he muttered. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him, a small smirk on growing on his face.

"_Is it now?" _She stood up straight and left the room.

"Eh, Luce?" Kanato called. Lucifer turned to him, putting a finger over her mouth to tell him to keep quiet.

Lucifer headed downstairs. She grabbed a cup from the kitchen and filled it with ice cold water. She went into the freezer and put in a bunch of ice cubes. _Boy am I glad I went to the supermarket. _She went back upstairs to see that the noise must've woken up Shu and Reiji since they were standing outside with Kanato and Subaru. The four looked to her and then the cup in her hand. She slipped through them and quietly walked over to Ayato. She crouched down beside him. "The basement too hot for you Ayato?" She asked.

"Mhm," he grumbled, turning onto his back. Lucifer smirked and stood up straight. Then slowly, she tilted the cup over Ayato's face. She watched as the water and ice poured onto his face. Ayato bolted upright, wiping the water off his face and trying to blow it out of his nose. Laito burst into laughter as Lucifer and the others snickered at Ayato. Lucifer placed the cup down onto the floor by the bathroom door.

"Now that you're awake and cooled down, you can move your ass back down to the basement. Come back in here and I'll bring a bucket," Lucifer said. "Goodnight Ayato." She turned and left the room, slipping past the other siblings. She went into her room, leaving the door open and sitting down at her desk. _Maybe Subaru's right. I should get some rest._

Lucifer yawned as she closed her laptop and stood from her desk. She closed her bedroom door and quickly changed into a pair of her black sleeping shorts and a black t shirt. She climbed into bed, letting out a yawn. She tucked herself in and drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer woke up to her bed moving. She groaned slightly as someone wrapped their arm around her waist, pulling her closer so they were chest to chest. Lucifer slowly blinked her eyes open and the first thing she did was look over the person's' shoulder to see the clock. _4:20. _She was too tired to even tell whoever it was to get out and just ended up falling back asleep in their arm.

* * *

"Lucifer, someone's at the door!"

Lucifer turned over onto her back as Kanato's voice rang downstairs. She groaned, rubbing her eyes. She looked beside her to see no one was in her room. She could've sworn that someone came into her room last night. She rubbed her neck, quickly checking for any bites but she was clean. She let out a soft breath and closed her eyes, almost drifting back to sleep but another yell was heard downstairs,

"_Lucifer!" _Lucifer groaned, rolling off her bed and landing on the ground with a thud.

"_I'll be down in a minute!" _She yelled back. She yawned as she pushed herself off the floor and turned to the clock. _9:17. _It was decent enough, she got five hours of sleep. She'll survive. She stood up from the ground and went into her closet. She picked up her oversized hoodie from the ground and pulled it on. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and went downstairs. Standing by the door was Kanato and Subaru. "Is it Damon?" She asked.

Subaru shook his head. "Said his name was Alex," he said. Lucifer quirked an eyebrow at him. _I don't know anyone named Alex. _She went to the door and Kanato and Subaru backed up, going back towards the couch. She pulled open the door and was not expecting the delivery boy to be standing there. _Well, guess who's under dressed for this? _Alex turned to her and gave her a smile. He had his left arm in a shoulder sling and he too had a cut on his lip. He had a swollen right eye but a smile on his face.

"You're Lucifer, right?" He asked.

"That is what they yelled across the house," she said, giving him a smile.

"I'm Alex Luthor, or the pizza delivery boy," he said, holding out his hand that wasn't in a cast. "No relation to Lex Luthor." Lucifer laughed as she shook his hand.

"Lucifer West," she replied.

"Well I just wanted to say thank you for coming to my rescue the other day. I probably would've died if it wasn't for you so I technically owe you my life," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Lucifer chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about it. I just did what anyone would've done," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the door frame.

"But they didn't do anything; you did." Lucifer grinned at him.

"Okay then, I did what I wish someone would've done for me if I was the one on the floor," she said. Alex chuckled softly.

"Well thanks again. I just wanted to make sure you knew I was still alive and recovering," he said. Lucifer nodded her head.

"I'm glad to see you're standing on your own. I'll see you in class?" Alex nodded his head, a grin on his face. "Good, bye Alex!"

"Bye Lucifer!" He hurried off down the steps and down the street. Lucifer watched for a moment. It was strange to see him walk away from her house and not hop onto his bike to to back to work. But it was nice to see he was up and walking on his own. Lucifer closed the door and turned back to the siblings in the room. They were all giving her a curious stare.

"So that's why you got into the fight," Subaru said. Lucifer smiled softly.

"I'm not going to let two college bullies beat up some kid in an alleyway, that's not what I do," she said.

"You're too nice for your own good," Reiji said, taking a sip of his tea. _Is_ _he always drinking tea?_

"Yeah, I know," she said, pushing her hair out if her face. "I'll be down later and I'm not going to be home till late today so try not to get any blood on my floors. If you do, you're cleaning it with your toothbrush." She gave them a smile that said 'innocent' while what she actually said was the exact opposite. Lucifer headed back upstairs to her room, closing the door behind her. She let out a soft relieved sigh. She was so happy to see Alex and to finally **learn his fucking name.**

"Do you like that boy?" Lucifer quickly looked up to her bed. Shu wasn't laying across it but he was sitting on it, leaning his back against the wall beside the window. Her cheeks flushed red and she quickly scoffed.

"What; no! I've just known him for a little while and I'm glad he's alive," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What is your obsession with being on _my _bed? You have an entire bed in your own room!"

"Did you sleep in that bed?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No?"

"Then I don't want to lay in it," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"_Dude. You guys are such perverts," _she muttered, shaking her head. She went into her closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, an off the shoulders black long sleeved shirt and some undergarments. She took one last glance at Shu to see he was sleeping again. "_Tch, honestly..." _Lucifer shook her head as she went into her bathroom. She locked the door behind her and turned on the water. She showered quickly and washed her hair, getting all of the knots and tangle out. She dried off and got dressed, looking at herself in the mirror. She noticed that she was starting to get dark circles under her eyes. She really wasn't getting enough sleep.

Lucifer left the towel over her head and hanging off her shoulders as she left the bathroom. She didn't acknowledge Shu staring at her from the bed. She pulled on her Dr. Martens and tied them tight, taking the towel off her head. She tossed it and her pajamas into the hamper bur paused for a moment. _I need to do laundry soon. _She went over to her desk and sat down, staring down at her papers, hey eyes drooping. _This is garbage._

_"_It's not bad," Shu said, getting her attention. She turned to him, her hair following suit.

"I read over it while you were sleeping. It's good, like the other one you did. Why'd you change it?" Lucifer frowned and turned back to her papers.

_He's lying. It's all garbage._

_"Because it's horrible." _Lucifer stood up from the desk and packed her bag, putting in the papers anyway. She grabbed her leather jacket from the floor and tossed it onto the back of her chair, turning to Shu. "Also, stop coming in my room in the middle of night and going through my things." Shu just gave her a smirk. She rolled her eyes as she left the room, going downstairs. The siblings that were in the living looked to her.

"_Ah~ _Little Luce is looking as beautiful as ever," Laito said, looking Lucifer up and down. Lucifer smiled at him but didn't say anything as she went into the kitchen. Reiji was working on breakfast.

"Morning Reiji," she said softly. Reiji glanced at her as he flipped a pancake.

"Morning Luce. Did you get enough sleep last night; you still look tired?" He replied. Lucifer went into the cabinet, grabbing a cup.

"Yeah," she said, even though it wasn't true. Reiji watched as she poured herself a cup of water and drank it down. He could already tell that something was wrong.

"You said you'll be home late this evening. Is there something going on?" Lucifer nodded.

"Yeah, it's just something after school. I should be home somewhere around 8 or so," she said, placing the cup in the sink. "There's some assembly happening after school that I have to attend." Reiji hummed softly.

"One of us will be waiting outside when you get out. You shouldn't be walking home alone at that time," he said, placing the pancake onto a plate that already had 6 pancakes.

"I'll be fine. I'm taking the bus any-" She stopped talking when Reiji gave her a look. She sighed, "There's no point in arguing is there?"

"No, we'll decide later who it'll be. It won't be Laito, I'll tell you that now." Lucifer let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Also, tomorrow, I'm cooking breakfast! You've done enough Reiji," she said, giving him a smile. She patted his shoulder softly as she left the kitchen. She went into the living room and looked over everyone. "Where's Ayato?" She asked.

"He's still upstairs. He just got in the shower, he'll be in there for a while," Laito said. Lucifer hummed softly and went back upstairs. _I didn't hear the shower water. _She went over to Ayato's room and opened the door. The bedroom was empty but she could hear the shower running. She'd probably be leaving by the time he gets out so she figured she'd let him know now that she'll be getting home late. She walked into the bedroom, the door closing behind her. She walked over to the bathroom door and just as she was about to knock, the door swung open. She looked up to see Ayato standing at the door, his hair damp, a towel over his shoulders, no shirt on and his pants still undone. Her cheeks flushed red and she quickly took a step back.

"What do _you _want?" He asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"I-I wanted to let you know that I was going to be home late and I'm leaving Reiji in charge," she said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously and looking everywhere _but _him. Ayato smirked at her.

"And just where are you going?" He asked.

"I have an assembly after school. I-I'll let you get back to your shower," she said quickly, turning on her heel. But she could only take a step before Ayato suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. She yelped as she was pulled into the hot bathroom, the door closing. Ayato suddenly pushed her against the door, pinning her hands against the door beside her head. He smirked as his eyes locked with hers. Lucifer was scared, that was obvious but she tried her best not to show it. If he tried to bite her, she'd just hit him, like what she told Subaru.

"You had no problem walking into the bathroom while I was showering and yet here you are, looking away because I don't have a shirt on," he said, leaning closer to her.

"Tch, yes, I didn't want to be blinded by your white ass chest," she replied, raising an eyebrow at him. Ayato chuckled softly, bringing his mouth to her neck.

"I don't think that's the reason," he said against her skin, sending shivers up her spine. He trailed his cold tongue up her neck, making her jump.

"O-Oi!" He opened his mouth about to bite into her but Lucifer suddenly lifted her leg, kicking him in his shin. He yelled in pain, letting her go. Lucifer rolled her wrists in circles before pulling her fist back, punching him across the face. The only reason she hit him twice was because she knew that she wouldn't actually do any damage to him and he would recover quickly. She quickly turned on her heel and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. _Serves him right. _Lucifer went back into her room and no surprise, Shu was sitting in the same spot. _They're all so weird..._

Lucifer checked the time, _10:00. Time really does pass by quickly, _Lucifer thought. She still had another hour before she had to go to school. She decided that she would leave early so that she could talk to her drama teacher before class. She pulled her jacket off the back of the chair and pulled it on. "You're leaving already?" Shu asked, cracking open an eye to watch her.

"Yeah," she replied, pulling on her book bag. Lucifer stopped for a moment when her eyes landed on the journal that sat on her desk. She thought for a second before picking it up and putting it into her book bag. Just before she left the room, she stopped and looked to him. "Do you honestly think that it was good?"

"I wouldn't lie about that," Shu said softly, closing his eye. Lucifer smiled softly before walking into her aunt's bathroom that was directly across the hall from her room. She opened up the cabinet and pulled out her Lexapro. _I'm going to need this. _She pulled out the 10mg tablet and put it in her mouth. She took a gulp of water from the sink, swallowing the pill. She let out a deep breath before finally going downstairs. Lucifer got to the door as Reiji handed Kanato his plate of pancakes.

"You're leaving now?" Reiji asked.

"Yeah. I want to get to class early so I can talk to one of my teachers," she said, grabbing her keys. "Do _not _send someone to meet me after class. I can handle myself." She unlocked and opened the door but before she left, she yelled to them, "_Reiji's in charge!" _And then the door closed and locked.


	9. Chapter 9

Just after the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, an announcement came over the loudspeaker, directing all students and faculty to make their way to the auditorium. When Lucifer first got to school, she went straight to her drama teacher. She talked to him about her assignment and he told her that it was the best he had read so far which made Lucifer really happy. He told her that it was original and different. Everyone either did something similar to a T.V show or something that was way too cliche. But hers was different. It was about a girl who lived with her aunt but the aunt goes away on an overseas trip. While the girl is home alone, mythical beings break into her home terrorizing the life out of her and she has to go about her daily life living with them. Her drama teacher was genuinely intrigued to read more. However, he was concerned about how to make it into an actual play so he told her he would write out some feedback for her and give it to her at the end of the assembly.

So, Lucifer made her way into the auditorium. She stood by the door while everyone else filled up the seats, pushing past her as they did so. _Honestly, you'd think adults could be a little bit more mature, _Lucifer thought as she fixed her bag on her shoulder. Her college was just like high school. You had the cliques, the drama and even the way the college functioned all resembled a high school. Lucifer only half listened as her dean droned on and on about fighting, violence and the non negotiable rules of the school. Lucifer knew that he fight in the alleyway is what caused this assembly. Lucifer looked around the auditorium before her eyes landed on a familiar face on the opposite side of the room, Alex. Alex saw her too and gave her a smile, waving at her. Lucifer smiled back and waved too. She watched as a few of Alex's friends ran up behind him, one of them carefully dropping their arm over his shoulders and began talking to him. Lucifer smiled at the sight. _At least he has actual friends who're concerned about him._

After standing around for about an hour and a half, the assembly came to and end. It was pointless, in Lucifer's opinion. It was just them talking about fighting, bullying and following rules. Lucifer made her way out of the school and began her walk to the bus stop. She must admit, she was a bit surprised that the siblings listened and didn't send anyone. Before Lucifer could even make it halfway down the block, she was stopped by someone. They had white hair, that was obviously dyed but still looked really good. Their eyes were red, similar to Subaru's. The man wore a black shirt and a black leather jacket with black jeans. _ I think I've just met the stereotypical bad boy of the college. _Lucifer then noticed the other three people surrounding her. One on her left, one on her right and the other one behind her. But the one in front of her spoke first, "You're Lucifer West, right?"

"Depends, who's asking?" She responded, fixing the bag strap on her shoulder.

"Reymond Jones," he said, giving her a smirk and holding out his hand. Lucifer quirked a eyebrow at him but shook his hand. "I wanted to personally invite you to my party tomorrow night."

"No thanks," she said. "I have things to take care of and I don't exactly have time to get wasted." She went to slip past him but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her from walking. Lucifer turned back to him.

"Come on. It would be an honor to have you there," he said, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Why? Aren't you the famous senior?" She asked.

"Yeah but having you at my party would only make things even better," he replied. Lucifer glanced down at his tight grip around her wrist.

"First of all, let go of my wrist. Second of all, I already said no. I have things to do," she said. Reymond hummed softly.

"Oh really, like what? I heard Damon was your only friend. Coming to a party like this could do you some good," he said but didn't let go of her.

"Reymond. Take no for an answer and let go of me before you get a foot up your ass."

"Oh, you're a feisty one~" he said, stepping closer to her. "What more could I expect from _the _Lucifer west?" He chuckled softly.

"_I told you to let me go."_

_"_I will, once you accept my invitation and tell me that you'll be at my party," he replied. Lucifer scoffed but before she could say anything, someone else spoke up.

"I'd let her go unless you want your face to meet a wall." Lucifer immediately recognized the voice. Reymond looked up and looked behind her, narrowing his eyes slightly. Lucifer glanced behind her, expecting it to just be Subaru but instead it was Subaru _and _Laito. They didn't looked happy, _at all. _"_Now."_

Reymond sighed softly and turned back to Lucifer. "I hope to see you there, Lucifer." He gave her a wink before letting her go and turning around, walking away from the three of them. Lucifer rubbed her wrist gently, narrowing her eyes at his retreating figure.

"Tch, I thought you said you could handle yourself," Subaru said, walking up to her.

"And I thought I told you lot to stay back at the house and what're you doing here?" She asked, turning to Laito.

"I'm the only one who knew where your school was but Reiji didn't want to send just me," Laito said, pouting slightly. Lucifer tilted her head at him, smiling.

"Gee, I wonder why," she said sarcastically. Subaru huffed, grabbing her hand.

"Let's just go. People are staring at us," Subaru said, dragging her off across the street to their bus stop. Lucifer chuckled softly as Laito followed behind the two.

"What; you've never been stared at before Subaru?" Laito chuckled softly.

"Oh course he has, he just ignores them because he's shy," Laito said. Subaru scoffed, letting go of Lucifer's hand and turning to Laito.

"Tch, shut it! Not everyone is a pervert and womanizer like you!" Lucifer chuckled softly, pushing the two away from each other.

"Guys relax, it doesn't matter and I don't even care," Lucifer said as their bus rolled to a stop in front of them. It was _packed. _Lucifer sighed softly as some people got off and Laito, Subaru and Lucifer got on. Lucifer held her bag in her hands in front of her as the three of them were cramped by the door. Lucifer looked out the door, watching as the buildings went by. Laito suddenly dropped his arm over Lucifer's shoulders.

"You know, for the first time since we moved in, Ayato hasn't yelled at anyone," Laito said. "I think he's missing you." Lucifer chuckled.

"I highly doubt that. He doesn't even like me," she said.

_"Hm, is that why he tried to bite you in the bathroom?" _Laito asked, whispering it in her ear for only her to hear. Lucifer's cheeks flushed red as she remembered what happened between her and Ayato. She quickly tilted her head up and looked to Laito.

"_How did you know about that?"_

_"_I know everything that happens in that house," Laito answered, giving her a wink. Lucifer quickly looked away, looking back out the bus doors. Subaru scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"_Pervert," _he muttered under his breath. Eventually the bus came to their stop and by the time it did, the bus had cleared up so they were able to sit for a little while. The three got off the bus and went up to the house. Lucifer unlocked the door and they headed inside. Laito locked the door behind them as Lucifer dropped the keys on the table beside the door. She looked into the living room to see Reiji, Ayato and Kanato lounging around the living room.

"Ah, welcome home Luce," Kanato said. "We've run out of sweets." Lucifer gasped, stepping forward.

"**You ate my Swiss Rolls?" **Kanato looked up at her, quickly shaking his head.

"No, Teddy and I didn't want to be your next victim," he said softly. Lucifer let out a soft sigh of relief.

"I'll pick some sweets up on Saturday. I won't have any time to do so tomorrow," she said. She looked to Reiji. "Have you made dinner?"

"Yes, I made some before they left to pick you up. Was everything alright after you left?" He asked, taking a sip of his tea. _There's the damn tea again._

_"_Lucifer, here, had gotten into another argument outside the school with _four _people this time," Laito said. Reiji looked back to Lucifer, narrowing his eyes at her. Lucifer chuckled softly.

"I'm going to go back upstairs before I get yelled at," she said, rushing upstairs before Reiji could scold her. Lucifer thought he was like the parent of the household even though she figured she was the oldest out of them. She learned that Shu was only 19 years old and Reiji was only 18 years old, physically at least. In vampire years, she didn't even want to know. She sighed softly as she entered her room and wasn't entirely surprised to see Shu was comfortable across her bed. "You know, maybe I should just move in with Reiji and Subaru and let you have this room. You sleep in that bed more than I do," she said. Shu opened his eyes and looked to her. He suddenly sat up, his legs hanging off the side of the bed as she walked over to her desk, the door closing behind her.

"Come here," he said softly. Lucifer turned to him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Last time you told me to do that, you trapped me in my bed for an entire hour," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Shu just raised an eyebrow at her. Lucifer groaned. "_Fuck you and your 5'11, vampires intimidation," _she muttered as she pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto the chair before heading over him. Shu chuckled softly.

"Sure, just tell me when," he said, giving her a wink. Lucifer rolled her eyes as she stopped in front of him.

"Oh shut up you pervert. What did you what?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How did your assignment go?" He asked, looking up at her. This was the only time she was taller than him and that was only because he was sitting on a bed. Lucifer knew that there must be some type of ulterior motive behind him asking but she answered anyway,

"Oh it was fine. He said he liked it and that it was original. He said he wanted to read more about it," she said, a small smile on her face. Shu couldn't help but smirk at her. She looked like a child being told she could have dessert before dinner.

"I told you so," Shu said softly. He suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him and holding her between his legs. "Hm, you smell... different." He pulled her hair off the side of her neck and pulled her a bit closer.

"O-Oi!" She placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to push herself away from him but he didn't budge.

"Relax," he said softly, trailing his tongue across her neck. Lucifer jumped, still trying to push him away.

"_How the hell am I supposed to relax when you're licking me?" _Shu chuckled softly but didn't say anything. After a moment or so, he loosened his grip on her only a bit, so that she could stand straight again. Lucifer however didn't look at him, her cheeks tinted red. Shu laughed again.

"You know you're blushing," Shu said.

"Tch, would you just let go of me?" She asked, finally turning back to him. He had a smirk plastered across his face and his eyes were glowing in a strange way. She recognized the look he had. It was the same as when he licked up her knuckles after she had gotten into the fight.

"No, not yet. Reiji told us not to drink from you because then you might kick us out," Shu said softly. "But I don't think you will." Lucifer thought for a moment before sighing softly.

"Well you're right, I won't but I will be extremely pissed off," she replied, trying to step back. Shu chuckled softly before securing his arm around her waist and pulling her onto the bed. He hummed softly as he pressed his mouth to her neck, nibbling on it gently.

"I think we can handle a upset 19 year old," he said.

"O-Oi!" She pressed her hands against his chest but Shu had grabbed onto her wrists, pinning them to the bed beside her head. "Shu, Shu don't-" Lucifer stopped talking and let out a yelp of pain as he sunk his fangs into her neck. _Hollllyyyyy fuckkkkkk, that hurts! _Lucifer could feel Shu gulping down her blood and she could hear the gulps in her ear. Lucifer could feel her body falling weak as Shu continued to gulp down her blood. She couldn't let this happen, she needed to stop him. "Get off of me!" She broke her right hand out of his hold and slapped him across his face. This caused Shu to tear his fangs out of her neck, scratching the skin as he did so. She yelped slightly as more blood began to pour down her neck. She quickly pushed Shu off her and crawled back on the bed, her back hitting the windowsill.

Shu licked the blood off his lips before sighing softly. "Now the others are going to come rushing up here because they can smell your blood," Shu said, sitting on the bottom of the bed. Lucifer winced slightly as she placed her hand over the bite.

"I'll test that theory," she said, quickly getting off the bed and going to the door. She pulled open the door and yelled, **"Come up here and the next thing you'll be using as a pillow is your own foot!" **She closed the door and let out a deep breath, leaning against the door. Shu chuckled softly as he watched her.

"You're such a strange girl," he said. Lucifer flipped him off as she went into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. _Fucking lazy asshole_


End file.
